Harley Burton
Harley Rose Moore' (born March 20, 1986) is an active female Professional Wrestler and former valet currently signed to the companies WWE: Damage, Inc., ECW: Reunited, and Wrestling Gods, wrestling under the name Harley Burton in all the promotions. She is known around the world for her appearances in several other promotions, including Japanese promotions and several promotions in her native, Las Vegas. She recently returned to wrestling after a six month break to rehabilitate as collar bone injury that she aquired in 2009.'' Early life Moore was born in Las Vegas, Nevada, to her parents, Franklin, a successful real estate developer and Ellen Moore, an interior decorator. She has one older brother, named Asher Moore, who she often sites for her love of professional wrestling, the two often watched it together and imitated moves they saw. She was ten years old when her parents divorced and her mother later remarried. As a teenager, she often went to wrestling shows with her older brother, and competed in Mui Thai kickboxing classes, as unknown as they were. She graduated from Western High School in June 2004, and launched her wrestling career shortly afterward. Early career Moore would debut under the name Harley Rose, managing her brother in local promotions, who wrestled under the name Ash, debuting a month after she graduated, becoming a popular valet in her hometown promotion of Las Vegas Championship Wrestling, which her brother promptly left, citing the fact that wrestling simply wasn't for him. Harley continued her career with the federation, though, fighting against males, due to the lack of female interest in the promotion, and she later found her way out of the promotion in late 2004, moving to Northern California in search of better competition for her. She made her home quickly in Sacramento, before being offered a job as a valet for a promotion in Tokyo, Japan, where she moved in April 2005. She continued with her role in the company, managing a wrestler named Ogasi, a masked man, and debuted her new name, Harley Burton, for six months before turning her role into a wrestling one, which she quickly gained notierity for, proving that her small stature couldn't keep her down. She went undefeated for three months, nine matches, before being defeated by the woman who would later become her rival Niama Sin, and these two carried on a program that would last for the better part of 2006, as well as 2007, their feud culminating into what people often call "one of the greatest feuds of all time", as far as it goes with female wrestlers. The program between these two would end on December 18, 2007, when Harley won her first championship, and moved onto a new contender, her former kayfabe friend Sumi Northstar, a fellow American in Japan, turned on her, initiating the full face turn for Burton and the full heel turn for Northstar. They would feud until January 2009, another year long feud for Burton, which ended in Northstar winning the belt off of Burton. Although the program had ended, Burton inititated her rematch clause and quickly took back her championship, making her a two time champion. She would continue to have small feuds, none of which last more than a few weeks, until in June 2009, she was forced to relinquish her title due to an injury, a completely snapped in half collarbone. She left the promotion, and Japan, on July 5, 2009, moving back to the United States. She lived in Las Vegas for two months, before moving out to Chicago, where she was noticed, despite her injury, by talent scouts, who offered her a contract to a well-known area promotion. She would turn down the contract, saying that she would prefer to make sure she was in fighting shape before she signed with anyone. It was announced in January 2010, she was free to wrestle once more, and began competing for promotions on an irregular basis, competing in March, April, and May 2010, before signing an official contract with Wrestling Gods in late May, ECW: Reunited in early June, and WWE: Damage, Inc., in July, three months subsequently finding her way back onto the wrestling scene. Current career Wrestling Gods Burton would sign with Wrestling Gods on May 27, 2010, being placed on its Sacrifice brand. Not much as been seen of her from the company, although it was rumored she was to start a program with the Straight Edge Society, which was quickly shot down by Burton herself via Twitter, but the rumors to rest. Since then, she has competed in two matches on the actual show, as well as one Pay-Per-View match, Judgment Day. Her future with the company is still uncertain, seeing as her contract wasn't legally binding at the time, allowing her to wrestle for other promotions. Her future with the company is rumored to be in jeapordy, due to the backstage conflict with the writers. Nothing further is known about her details with Wrestling Gods at this time. On September 1, 2010, it would be announced that Burton had no intentions of leaving the company, and was missing due to personal issues. Her return date is being kept under wraps, no further details known about it at this moment. ECW: Reunited Burton was signed to ECW: Reunited on June 6, 2010, being placed on its show, Combat Zone Wrestling. She's been a mainstay on the Hellcats roster ever since, making her debut June 11, less than a week after she was signed, in a six woman match for contendership to the Hellcats Championship, which was held by Katja Kaos at the time. She won the match, alongside Lucy Taylor, Lita, and Rylie James, setting it up for a tag match between the four on the next edition of CZW, Burton teaming with Lita to go against James and Taylor, Lita and Burton gaining the win, with a questionable pinfall after she kneed Rylie in the face to gain the pinfall. She would then compete at One Night Stand, against those three women and Katja Kaos for the Hellcats Championship, falling short of winning, when she was eliminated second to last, in a losing attempt to Rylie James, who would become the new champion. On the edition of CZW directly after One Night Stand on the second of July, she teamed with new Hellcat, Allecto, in a winning effort against Lita and Rylie James, Rylie rumored to be injured in the process of the match, allowing the team to get the fall. The next week, she would team with Allecto once more, to go against Avril McKallister and Lita, once more gaining the win over the team, alongside her partner, before Serena approached her to join her own version of the Straight Edge Society, which Burton quickly denied, staring a short program between the two, that wouldn't last more than this edition of the show. The next week, her program with Avril McKallister would carry over, placing the two in a "Beer Run Match", where a water gun filled with beer sat above the ring. Burton would defeat McKallister to win number one contendership to the title once more, but that would result in a losing effort at Heatwave, where she was barely beaten in a Ladder Match for the championship, two weeks after her contendership win. On the August 6 edition of the show, she would team with the current tag team champions, Antidote and Mister Mugg in a losing effort against Mr. Anderson, Sting, and Rylie James. It has yet to be announced if she will be competing in the brand's Queen of Chaos tournament, but sources close to the company say that she will be held out until the final round of the competition, facing off whoever wins, despite the fact she's claimed contendership to the title for the past three months. Burton hasn't spoken on this subject yet, but it is expected to be announced within the week if she will be competing or not. It was subsequently announced on August 10, that she would be competing on the August 13 edition of CZW, facing off against Sherilynne Jasmine, round one advanvcer, and Torri Ryan in the Queen of Chaos tournament. She thusly defeated Torri Ryan to move on, and face Sherrilynne on the August 20 edition of the show in a Ladder Match to determine the first ever Queen of Chaos for the brand. She quickly defeated Sherrilynne, who was released following the match, and on August 29, 2010, she defeated ECW's Lacey to become the first Queen of Chaos for the brand. WWE: Damage, Inc. Burton would sign with this company on July 5, 2010, being placed on its Friday Night Smackdown brand, where she wasn't booked until the following week, at the Bad Blood Pay-Per-View, in a winning effort in a dark match Battle Royal, defeating Alex Andrews, Hurricane Helms, and three other stars. The following week, this company would hold a draft, which placed Burton on the company's Monday Night iMPACT brand, making her debut on July 26, in a losing effort against Jennifer James, Britur Cienic, and Angel Martinez. The next edition of the show would pit her against Tahnee Quinn, in what was mostly considered a squash match, as she quickly defeated her. The next week, she would face Lacey Von Erich in a Submission Match to decide who would be competing for the newly made X-Division Knockout's Championship, by the new Head of the Knockout's Division, Chyna. She would quickly defeat Von Erich, making her path to Summerslam where she would face off against Jennifer James, MsChif, and Maria Kanellis. Personal life According to Burton, she is estranged from her mother, Ellen, who has always doubted her career choice. Not much is known further on the subject of their relationship. She moved to Chicago, saying that she needed a change in scenery, and is very happy living there. She is currently in the process of attaining her Criminal Justice degree, taking online college courses. She has also expressed interest in a singing career, which she eventually decided wouldn't be for the best, and abandoned the dream. She has also shot down Playboy on two separate occasions, refusing to pose fully nude. Not much is known about her relationships, although she's been rumored to have been linked to former professional wrestler Justin Axis, although no one has clarified this rumor. Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers Category:Active Wrestlers Category:1986 births Category:1986 Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2006 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010